21st Century Fellowship
by Lover-of-all-hobbits
Summary: What happens when the Fellowship is suddenly put in our time? 2 questions remain. Are they ready for us? Or Are we ready for them? Read and found out. R&R PLEASE!
1. How it started

Lord Elrond walked down the hallway; he was fuming. All the talk now days were about the Fellowship and how good they were and about that filthy human Aragorn. Lord Elrond was so angry that he didn't even hear his daughter, Arwen, running down the hall after him. "DADDY!" She yelled in his ear. Lord Elrond jumped "What the?" Then he saw Arwen. "My wonderful daughter. What EVER is the matter?" He asked her. "Aragorn is boring now Daddy. He was fun and cool and funny before he was boring King, but now all he cares about is the people and what's best for the city and stuff like that! I can't even remember the last time he sat down and talked to me." She sobbed loudly. Elrond so wanted to yell 'Told ya so!' in her face, but he didn't think that would be the right time for it. So, he did the next best thing. "Okay my daughter; I shall do something about it right away." "YAY Daddy! You're the best!" Arwen told him, gave him a big hug, and ran off. 'Now, off to business' he told himself.  
  
"You know I shouldn't even be here." "How do you think I feel!?" Elrond snapped. The other person mumbled something, "Shut up" Elrond replied to the comment. "Lord Elrond, what is it exactly you want me to do?" Lord Elrond smirked, even though it was dark and the other person couldn't see him. "I want you to help me get the Fellowship out of both our hairs. Here's the plan. I'll call a "Very Important meeting" and you hide in the bushes and after I hand Aragorn the thing, you start saying the words and so will I and then, no more Fellowship!" "HAHAHAHAHHAHA *cough* *hack* HAHAHA. You really are an evil person deep down Elrond, but I'll help you. When should I come?" "Come in a week's time. They should be here be then." "I'll be here." "Thank you very much for your help Radagast" Elrond told him. Radagast smirked. "Any time pal." 


	2. The Fellowship goes

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All the following characters: Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf belong to Tolkien. ALL HAIL TOLKIEN *bows* anyone else, they belong to me. This is just for fun and I realllllly hope you enjoy it! Please review when you're done! Thank you!  
  
This story, in a nutshell, takes place in the 21st Century, in other words, our world as WE know it. No the Fellowship is NOT immortal and in NO WAY is this a Mary-Sue.  
  
"I'm hungry" Pippin announced for the 12th time since they had left home. "Be quiet Pippin, we're all hungry" came the answer. "Where are we going again?" Frodo sighed. He had no idea why Gandalf had called the hobbits to meet him again at the Prancing Pony *he was there this time* and why they just suddenly left for Rivendell, with out a reason. Suddenly he smiled. 'Just like old times' he thought to himself. "What does this remind you of" Sam asked him. Frodo laughed. Ever since they had returned home, Sam could tell what he was thinking. "Ah, I'm bored." Pippin said. "Fool of a Took, shut up" Gandalf said without turning around. Pippin didn't say anything for the next 20 minutes.  
  
A few days later, even though it seemed liked years to Gandalf, who was now quiet tired of hearing the hobbits complain, they reached Rivendell, where they meet up with Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn. When the hobbits saw him, they bowed, but poor Sam, whose pack weighted twice as him, fell over. Aragorn laughed as he helped a blushing Sam up. "There's no need for that my friends." He smiled at them. "Now we must get to Elrond's little meeting before he blows up" Aragorn told them, and with that, they began to walk to the biggest mistakes of their life's.  
  
"Oh look it Merry look! I remember this place! This was where people decided to destroy the ring and where the Fellowship was formed. Remember?" Pippin said, jumping up and down. "Yes Pip, I remember. We were THERE" Merry said. "Yea, well still, we actually get to SIT in chairs this time" And as he said it, he sat down in his chair and wiggled to get comfy. Once everyone was seated, they noticed they were the only ones there. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, I hope this didn't effort any of your plans" Elrond began. Everyone shock their head. "Good good, glad to hear it. Now, lets get down to business. I called you here for a mission. A very important one at that. There is a land, far far far away from here that needs to be explored. We, well, I figured that seeing as how you all have been through a lot together, why don't you all go?" Elrond finished and looked at them. Everyone stared at him with blank stares. "Your kidding my Lord right?" Aragorn said, breaking the silence. "No Aragorn, I'm not. I do NOT find this a "funny" matter?" Elrond raised his eyebrows and looked quite freaky, while glaring at Aragorn. Aragorn raised himself up, he was king and he would stand to be treated like this! 'If only he wasn't my wives father' he thought to himself. "WELL? What do you say?" Elrond was getting impatient. The Fellowship looked at each other. "I'll go! It could be fun!" Pippin yelled as he jumped up. "If Pippins going, then I'm going, he's going to need some looking after." Merry said and joined Pippin. "If these two are going, I'll go because if there are people in this new land, I'll have to protect them from these two." Gandalf said pointing at Merry and Pippin. Frodo suddenly stood. If my cousins are going, someone will need to be there when Gandalf takes a break" he said with a laugh. Sam was about 2 seconds be hide Frodo. "If Mr. Frodo's going, then so am I" Now only Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli remained. "If Frodo is brave enough to go on the quest, then so am I" Aragorn walked over to the group and stood be hide Frodo. "There might be ways I can shoot stuff and show off, so I'm in" Legolas said. Now days, he was looking for anything to shoot. Gimli jumped up and ran over. "I've got no reason to go, but the fact I don't want to be the only one left." Elrond smiled. 'This is going just as I planned it to' he thought to himself. "Here Aragorn, take this. Its called a wallet and in it is something called money. Make SURE you don't lose it." Aragorn walked over to grab it and asked, "If you don't know anything of this world, then why do I have this and the stuff called 'money'?" "That's all we know about this world, so that's it. Have fun!" Elrond said and with that he said a few words and then suddenly the Fellowship disappeared. 


	3. Still Fresh meat

HONK HONK HONK! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!! "GET OUT IF THE WAY!" The Fellowship just barley made it across the street before being run over. "What was that thing" Merry asked, panting for air. "I have no idea" someone answered. They looked around. There were people EVERYWHERE. And these things that went fast on 4 wheels. Suddenly they heard a noise and looked up. There was this thing, flying in the air, which looked like a bird. "SPIES" Gandalf yelled. "HIDE!" But the problem was, there was nothing to hide! No one moved for 5 minutes and once they realized they were still living and the "spy" was gone, they moved into a circle. "I have no idea what Elrond did, but I think we need to find sh-" Aragorn started to say, but was cut off by someone calling his name. "Are you Aragorn or Gimli or Legolas or Frodo or" the man was cut off by Aragorn telling him, that he was Aragorn. "Good, then follow me please." The fellowship looked at each other. "What have we got to lose Gandalf said that then he walked off to follow the man. The others shrugged and ran to catch up. "My name is Billy and this is a apartment place. Your friend, Elride, No, Elmind, no that's right, I don't remember, anyway he called us up and got you an apartment and has already paid for your first few months...." Billy continued to talk, but no one was listening. They were walking through this place with so many floors it hurt to look at them all. There were plants in pots and soft stuff on the ground. Because hobbits don't wear shoes, this felt different to them. "What is this stuff?" Pippin asked. "Dunno, to fluffy to be a rug and waaaaay to soft to be a floor....." Merry said. "Um Gentlemen, this way please." Billy said, trying to get their attention. "Oh sorry right." Gandalf said and they continued to follow Billy. "Your friend said you are from out of country, so I don't blame you from looking surprised. What country are you all from anyway?" Billy asked as they reach this row of silver doors and Billy pushed a button with an arrow pointing up. The fellowship was in shock. They didn't know how to tell him they were from Middle-Earth! "Do..you...speak...English? Billy asked, slowly. "Of course we speak English!" Frodo said with a laugh and the other joined him in laughing, even Billy smiled. "Okay, just making sure." Suddenly the doors opened and inside was a small room looking thing. Billy stepped in and put his hand over where the doors once where. "This is an elevator. It goes up and down" Billy explained to the Fellowship's blank stares. "How does this work" Sam asked, not wanting to put Frodo in danger. "get it and I'll tell you." Billy said, he was getting impatient. Everyone but Sam shrugged and got in, but Sam remained. He was so sure about this thing. "Oh come ON Sam, live a little" Pippin said to him. Sam was about to reply that living didn't mean putting his life at risk with a strange thing, but before you could open his mouth, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin grabbed him and brought him in. Billy pressed at button on the side with the markings 16 on it and suddenly they began to move. Merry and Pippin seemed to be the only ones enjoying it. Everyone else looked sick. Billy then began to say that elevators were pulled by strong ropes and cables. Sam suddenly found his voice. "THAT'S IT?! THERS NOTHING UNDER YOU HELPING IT UP?!" Billy laughed. "Yep, that's it!" Sam looked like he faint, when suddenly the elevator seemed to stop. Everyone, but Merry and Pippin, looked scared to death and waited for the plunge down, but the doors opened and Billy stepped out and motioned for them to do the same. Everyone, but Merry and Pippin, ran out. Merry and Pippin wanted to ride it again. "Come on please?" "Just one more time!" they begged but Gandalf grabbed them by the ears and dragged them off. "OWWWWW" They both yelled together. "Fool of a Took and Brandybuck." Gandalf called them. Billy pretended like he didn't just see that and walked on down the hall to a door. "This is your apartment and here are your keys. We'll have more pairs so everyone can have some up to you later." Billy informed them and handed two keys to Aragorn. The fellowship walked inside, as Billy began a tour. "Here's the first bedroom with 2 beds in it. Other here is the room with 4 beds for the umm." Billy didn't know what to call them. "Hobbits." Frodo said. Billy looked lost, but went on. "For the hobbits and you all will use this bathroom here." "COOL" We get our own bathroom" the hobbits yelled. "Right, now over here, is the other bedroom with 2 more beds in it and you will use this bathroom." "What bathroom will the people in the first room use?" Gimli asked. "Oh the one right across from the room. Now, here is the kitchen and your friend has already bought food, plates, furniture, so you don't have to worry about that and over here is the dining room and the big room there is the living room. And we allow up to 2 pets an apartment. Any other questions?" Billy asked. Everyone shock their heads. "Oh and before I forgot, there is pallets on this area and books also on the table. Just ring me if you need anything" And with that Billy walked out, leaving a slightly confused Fellowship behind him. 'Omg, what am I going to do?' Billy thought to himself as he stepped on the elevator to head down to the lobby. 


	4. A new life starting to take form

Quick note: This takes place awhile after Billy has left and the Fellowship is still trying to figure things out.  
  
"Well, I think we all know who gets the room with the 4 beds" Aragorn said once he had come to his scenes. "Who" Pippin asked, trying to sound like he didn't know. "Fool of a Took, go somewhere, away from us" Gandalf said coldly. Pippins face fell, but then Merry whispered something in his ear and the two snuck out of the room. "Okay, well that takes care of the hobbits, but what about the rest of us?" Legolas asked out loud. "Well, we can have it like this: Legolas and Gimli, Me and Gimli, Gandalf and Gimli, Me and Legolas, Legolas and Gandalf, or me and Gandalf." Aragorn said, quite proud of himself for saying the idea out loud. The 4 of them sat in quite thought while they thought about this. Frodo and Sam, who were standing there listening, grew bored of the conversation and sat down on the couch to try to learn how in the world to use this big black thing that was almost as tall as Aragorn. No one had yet to notice Merry and Pippin's disappearance because of all the fuss Frodo and Sam were making about the big black thing. Finally Gimli said he and Legolas would share a room and Aragorn and Gandalf would take the other one. "I'll play you in sword, shield, and rock to share with Legolas." Aragorn pleaded. Gimli liked playing the game and agreed. "Sword, shield, rock" they both said. "HA! Rock breaks sword, I won!" Gimli said happily. "Best 2 out of 3!" Aragorn yelled. "Nope sorry." Gimli told him "But since you are such a good sport, you can choose what room you want." Aragorn chose the first one, closest to the door. "I'll hear anyone that tries to break in" was he reason be hide choosing it. "Ay laddie, but you'll also hear everything coming in and out." Gimli said with a laugh. Aragorn groaned; 'why me?!?!' he thought to himself. A few hours later, everyone is crowed around this thing that is called a "big screen TV" and they are all enjoying it and have picked out their favorite channels already. "Come on! Landscapers Challenge is on! I'm a gardener! Come on; put it back on HGTV PLEASE!" Sam was on his knees begging. "BLAH! Home and Garden BORING! Want to see an awesome channel, watch the Style Channel." Legolas said, reaching for the remote. "Figures you'd say that." Sam said under his breath, but Legolas either didn't hear him or pretended not to. "None of you know anything about good channels. We should TNT" Gimli said "They know Drama!" Everyone groaned. Anything but that they thought. "Fools of a Fellowship, put it on Discovery Health" Gandalf told them. Everyone turned to stare at him. "What? I think persisting a career in which you get to help people get better and-""Oh you big fat liar, shut up!" Aragorn said in the middle of a huge laugh. "FOOL OF A KING!" Gandalf yelled. "Fool of an old man" Aragorn said under his breath. Gandalf twitched, but didn't say anything. "I've got it. We're watching Lifetime" Frodo announced. "Its got: Drama, people being hurt, then healed, sometimes the people garden, and sometimes, there's some series style on it." No one could think of a reason not to watch, so they gave in. A few minutes later Sam asks where Merry and Pippin are when they suddenly come in the door, followed by Billy. Both have big smiles on their faces. "We have stickers!" Pippin told them proudly. "We're so special!" Merry added. "Yes boys, wear them stickers all the time." Billy told them. "Oh we'll wear 'em with PRIDE! With HONOR! We'll wear these stickers THINK THEY HAVE NEVER BEEN WORN BEFORE" Pippin yelled. "YEA!" Merry agreed. Billy rolled his eyes, sighed, and said sorry about all this and walked out. "So what exactly does the sticker say?" Aragorn asked them. "No idea, they just handed them to us." Pippin said, puffing out his chest, which had the sticker. Aragorn read it and then busted out with laughter. Merry and Pippin were lost, but sat down in front of the TV anyways. Later that night, Aragorn told them what the stickers said. Merry and Pippin were banned from riding the elevators for the next 6 months.  
  
Authors note: Sword, shield, rock is our modern day Paper, Rock, scissors. Sword is scissors, Shield is paper, and rock is well rock :P 


	5. Pippin Cooks

Chapter 4  
  
If this part of the story seems out of wack, that's because it is. I couldn't sleep, so I wrote this. Enjoy  
You should already KNOW my disclaimer. Lol  
  
Merry and Pippin sat on the couch, looking at the TV in disgust. "This channel stinks" Merry said. "Who you telling?" Pippin replied. "Now in order to survive, we have to eat. Point being, we need a cook!" Aragorn yelled, to be heard over the TV. "Any volunteers? Anyone??" No one raised their hands. "Oh please, not all at once people" Aragorn said dully. "Alright, I'll pick someone! Sam! Yes Sam! You're the new cook!" Aragorn told him. Sam looked surprised. "Oh no sir! I don't cook for large groups of people." Aragorn turned toward Frodo. "Frodo?" Frodo laughed. "Hahahahaha Aragorn! Nice one! Sorry, but I don't really like to cook." There was no one else that he at least trusted in the kitchen. HE didn't want to cook and he doubted anyone else could. 'Oh what now?' He thought to himself. "Hey! I can cook! Merry, remember the night before we left?" Pippin said exitcially. "Oh yea! And we made that one dish!" Merry said. "Go make it. I'm staving." "alright!" Pippin said as he hoped off the couch, into the kitchen. "Everyone OUT! I'm cooking in here!" Pippin informed them. Everyone, but Merry, who was too bust watching TV, stared at him. "Off with you now!" Pippin said, as he shoed them out of the kitchen. "Are you sure about this?" Gimli asked Aragorn. "Yea sure. What's the worst that could happen? We aren't paying the "rent" thing yet." Aragorn replied, with a smile.  
  
An hour later  
  
"PIPPIN!" Aragorn yelled. "Are you almost DONE?!" "Almost!" came a voice from the kitchen. "Fool of a Took! You said that 30 minutes ago." Gandalf bellowed. "Well, I mean it this time!" Pippin answered. "You all BETTER be at the table." "We are Pippin." Merry said before anyone could say a rude comment. "DONE!" Pippin yelled. The next thing anyone know, there was a huge plate full of stuff, about a foot and a half tall. It had lumps everywhere, who knew what they were. The color was some shape of green. "Voila!" Pippin said. "Um Pip? Is this editable?" Legolas asked slowly. Pippin looked crushed. "Yes it is! I promise!" The fellow hobbit felt back for him, so they piled it up on their plates. Finally, not wanting to seem hateful, the other filled up their plates also. Then, everyone just stared at their plates. Pippin was hurt and mad. "EAT! Or I shall feed each one of you like we do young hobbits!" Everyone knew what that was, so they slowly picked up their forks and picked up some of the food. "EAT!" Pippin yelled again. Then, one by one, they each put the food into their mouths and chewed. "Hey, this is good!" Aragorn said. "Yea it is" everyone said. "I think we found a cook!" Aragorn said happily, after eating himself full. "That's good." Pippin said. "But who's going to clean the dishes?" They all turned around to look at the kitchen. There were at least 20 pots and pans and stuff everywhere. The kitchen was trashed. Everyone looked at Legolas. "WHAT?! ME?! And get all wrinkly? How about NO!" Everyone then turned toward Gandalf. "Now, you wouldn't make an old man wash all these dishes would you?" he pleaded. "Old man my foot!" Aragorn snorted. "FINE!" Gandalf yelled. He raised himself to full height and walked into the kitchen. 


End file.
